


Я художник, я так вижу

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: На Бете пользуются большой популярностью околоисторические барраярские драмы. Леди Элис тоже любит их, но странною любовью.





	

Когда все идет наперекосяк с самого утра, лучше даже не пытаться менять ход вещей.

К сожалению, амбициозным режиссерам с большими планами не пристало прятаться от неприятностей под одеялом. Наоборот: им к лицу несгибаемое упорство перед лицом неумолимой стихии.

В роли стихии выступал профсоюзный юрист – занудный до зевоты и дотошный до колик герм. За его спиной, держась на почтительном расстоянии, маячили сразу несколько подопечных, чьи интересы, якобы ущемленные, тот и отстаивал.

– Значит, вы утверждаете, – монотонно вещал он, – что отказываете гермам в праве даже пробоваться на роли в вашей картине. На каком основании? Осведомлены ли вы о том, что по законам Колонии Бета третий пол не может быть ущемлен в правах на основании принадлежности к этому самому третьему полу?

Режиссер, выслушивавший эту занудь уже раз этак в шестой, экспрессивно воздел руки к потолку.

– Послушайте, почтенный герм, – взмолился он. – Я уже не знаю, на каком диалекте вам объяснить, чтобы стало понятно: ваши подзащитные, вне всяких сомнений, талантливые актеры и замечательные люди. Но я пытаюсь экранизировать некоторые эпизоды древней истории Барраярской Империи. Я никакими силами не смогу вписать гермов в эту историю – там их просто не было!

– Но ведь мужчины и женщины были? – проявил некоторый интерес юрист. – Как вы знаете, любой герм способен склоняться к одному из двух полов в большей степени. Почему бы не позволить им попробовать сыграть… вот, скажем… – герм вчитался в список персонажей, – принца Зерга?

Режиссер с тоской посмотрел поверх плеча герма в окно, затянутое веселеньким голоэкраном с имитацией океанского пляжа. Вот туда бы сейчас, а не в пучины ада толерантности и равноправия.

– Потому что в нескольких сценах актеру, играющему принца Зерга, придется быть весьма откровенно обнаженным. Значит, мне нужно будет искать дублеров для постельных сцен: хоть фильм планируется и не строго историческим, а «по мотивам», мне ни за что не внести в сценарий правдоподобное объяснение обоеполости принца. А если мне все равно придется искать дублеров, зачем мне исполнители-гермы?

– Мне кажется, обоеполый принц придал бы всей барраярской истории новый оттенок, – теперь осторожничал уже юрист. Гермы за его спиной притихли, пытаясь понять, куда сворачивает разговор.

– Несомненно. Но мне бы не хотелось лишиться права появляться на территории Барраярской Империи за оскорбление императорской династии. Мне там еще натурные съемки проводить!

– А чем вам голографические павильоны не подходят? – полюбопытствовал юрист.

– В них нет души, – драматично пояснил режиссер тоном «как вообще можно задавать такие вопросы?». – Я собираюсь снимать руины в настоящих руинах.

– И воронки от ядерных взрывов в настоящих воронках? – теперь герм уже не выглядел таким занудным и сонным.

– Если этого потребует искусство, – гордо кивнул режиссер.

– Хм… Мне надо посоветоваться с моими подзащитными, – решил юрист, явно не обрадованный перспективой угробить пару актеров из меньшинств лучевой болезнью прямо на съемках.

День только начинался.

За следующие несколько часов режиссеру нанесли тяжелые моральные травмы:

– темнокожая актриса, во что бы то ни стало желавшая играть принцессу Карин;  
– двухметровый азиат, спавший и видевший себя капитаном Негри;  
– плакатно-хорошенький эскобарец лет двадцати, полагавший, что именно так должен был выглядеть Эйрел Форкосиган;  
– женщина-квадди, намеренная показать образ Дру под несколько непривычным углом.

Квадди стала последней каплей. Режиссер утер со лба пот, пробормотал что-то про то, что реалистичный мультфильм нарисовать было бы дороже материально, зато куда дешевле морально, и перенес все дальнейшие переговоры на следующий день.

Ему ужасно нужно было выпить.

С похмелья идея мультфильма показалась еще более привлекательной. Он мог бы утвердить всех актеров на роли, из-за которых они ему уже плешь проели, и ничего не потерять, поскольку от них все равно требовались бы только голоса.

Окрыленный этой мыслью, он и появился на площадке.

Как ни странно, сопротивления со стороны потенциальных актеров и их чудовищного юриста не последовало. Они безропотно согласились подписать контракты голосовых исполнителей и получили по копии сценария для ознакомления и разучивания.

Вот тут и начались проблемы.

– Простите… – потенциальный Эйрел подергал его за рукав. – Я правильно понимаю, что десять страниц начиная с подзаголовка «Ретроспектива» мой персонаж занимается сексом с его персонажем? – эскобарец кивнул на светловолосого, несколько жеманного герма, которому улыбалось играть Джеса Форратьера. – Вы не боитесь, что это излишне… смело?

– Ничуть. В отличие от обоеполости принца, отношения этих двоих – исторический факт.

– Ага. Тогда, значит, нежная фраза «Ублюдок, мать твою, если ты сейчас не заткнешься и не раздвинешь ноги, я перережу тебе глотку и выебу в нее» почерпнута из исторической литературы? – эскобарец хлопнул длинными ресницами и уставился на режиссера внимательно, ожидая ответа.

– Что-то вроде, – ответил тот и поспешил перевести тему. – И читать ее нужно с другим выражением. Тут же пометка стоит: «Влюбленным голосом». Ладно, хватит, у нас много работы!..

***

– Милый, на Бете никак не успокоятся, – леди Элис вплыла в спальню, двумя пальчиками держа на отлете диск. – Они снова сняли какое-то низкопробное кино о том, как представляют себе нашу историю. На сей раз – анимированное.

Саймон Иллиан отвел взгляд от книги и посмотрел на возлюбленную чуть рассеянно.

– Да, и?.. Тебе ведь нравится смотреть этот кошмар и посылать проклятия в адрес декораторов, бутафоров и костюмеров.

– Не без того, – признала Элис. – Хотя больше всего традиционно достается консультантам. Халтурщики! Но тут все немного иначе: мало того, что это мультфильм, так он еще и порнографический.

– Надо же. Звезды Шара заскучали и решили развлечься? – Саймон изогнул светлую бровь.

– Наверное. Посмотришь со мной?

Иллиан только вздохнул. К счастью, его голова больше не была обременена чипом эйдетической памяти, иначе десятки часов низкопробных псевдоисторических фильмов, до которых Элис Форпатрил была большой охотницей, было бы не стереть из его разума никакими силами. Теперь же был шанс хорошенько удариться головой и, если повезет, забыть этот ужас. Если любимой женщине что-то нравится, сопротивляться бесполезно.

Он кивнул и позволил увлечь себя в гостиную, к большому экрану.

За следующие два часа Саймон несколько раз менял свое мнение о фильме и однозначно пришел к выводу, что давно так не веселился. Элис и вовсе хохотала до слез, разглядывая вульгарно-сетчатые наряды, в которых якобы работали дворцовые слуги, прически, мода на которые прошла еще в Период Изоляции, и наводящие на мысли о хирургическом кабинете эротические игрушки с гербами известных Домов.

– Должен признать, – сообщил Саймон, когда мультфильм наконец закончился, – синеволосый Эйрел, в течение двадцати минут под аккомпанемент пения Джеса драматично убивающий свою первую жену фаллоимитатором в форме конского хрена, меня ужасно впечатлил.

– Что, только это? – почти всхлипнула Элис. – А Корделия-русалка, которую он потом глушил на Зергияре в озере гранатой? А трехметровый Эзар с развевающейся бородой и золотым членом наперевес в качестве скипетра? А предсмертный монолог Карин, в котором она вспоминает ночи, проведенные с Дру, в самых непристойных подробностях? Боже, спасибо, что они не втянули сюда Грегора. И нас с тобой.

– Погоди, в титрах, кажется, было что-то вроде «Продолжение следует», – рассудительно ответил Саймон. – Мне заранее страшно!


End file.
